When I Pretend
by LoveVilla
Summary: Troy and Gabriella was a happy High School couple until one day, Gabriella saw Troy did something she never exspect him to do... What was it that Troy did and how will he get his girl back... Or he wont?... Read to find out! Oneshot! TxG


Before you read!1. If you have the song 'When I Pretend' by Jordan Pruitt then you should play it and put it on repeat until you finish reading this one-shot. It will give you the emotion and feelings… I hope…

2. If you have that song, then don't rush! Read it slowly, in time with the song, read it slowly. Let the song repeat. You don't have to finish reading it before the song finishes.

_Thoughts of you keep running through my head__Images I just want to forget__I__ look in the mirror and put on a happy face__but__ nobody sees it__And I don't believe it_

**Gabriella Montez was in East High's girls bathroom. Her eyes were puffy ****red;**** obviously she had been crying her eyes out. The images of the guy who she fell in love with, the one she thought would love her forever, the guy that means the world to her, did something she thought he would never do**** and wanted to forget****. After calming herself down, she looked in the mirror. Putting on a fake smile, she quickly ran out the toilet**** and ran to her last lesson, ****trying to avoid him.**

_I...__Bought into every word you said  
__I never thought it's something I'd regret  
__I look at you now and wonder who I see  
__I'm__ lost in__ a__frenzy__and it's never ending_

**That night, she picked up her guitar, her note book and a pencil. She sat on her bed. Softly, she began to play a few notes and wrote something onto her note book. She placed the note book and the pencil down on her bed and sigh. ****Suddenly she starts to play her guitar and sang softly…**

The way we used to talk all night  
I still get butterflies  
when I go there again...  
I see the way you used to smile  
If only for a while  
but only if I pretend

**As**** she sang, images of him keeps running through her head making her view watery. The way they used to talk, the way he kissed her, ****the way he said he loves her... those pictures keeps running though her head over and over again.**** She wanted to forget it, forget him, ****forget**** every single thing about him.**

If I could draw the world I want to see  
I know just how I picture it to be  
I stand here alone and know that it all was real  
You say you don't need it  
I know you don't mean it  
And I don't believe it

**She took the picture frame that stood on her night stand and pulled out the picture. The picture of them hugging each other tightly like it's the end of the world. She was so happy in that picture, having him by her side, right there next to her. Without a single warning, she ripped the picture in half then into little tiny pieces and threw it away just like what Troy Bolton did to her heart.**

The way we used to talk all night  
I still get butterflies  
when I go there again...  
I see the way you used to smile  
If only for a while  
but only if I pretend

**Troy quietly climbed up Gabriella's tree and landed on her balcony. He saw her sitting there, on her bed, with red puffy eyes. He didn't know why she was avoiding him. He didn't know what he did wrong. He didn't want her to be angry at him. All he wanted to do is find the answer and get the love of his life back. He sneaked hear to her door but then quickly moved to the right so that he was hiding behind the door. He carefully listened to her… Thinking of every word she's singing. Was she really feeling what she was singing or was she only singing? Troy was confused, very confused.**

I'm where I want to beDon't you wake me from this dream...Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh OOh... oh yeahwhen I go there again...I see the way you used to smileIf only for a while...

**Troy stayed in the same position just listening to her magical voice and looking at her facial expression at the same time****He saw a tear slipped down her cheeks and at that moment, he knew exactly what happened…**

_**Flashback**_

_**"Hey **__**Troysie**__**…" Kathryn said as she ran a finger down Troy's chest.**__** They were in the halls all the kids are in class now. Troy was running late, as normal…**__** "How are you?" She whispered into his ea**__**rs and rubbed her knees on his private part making him wanting to moan but kept it in. Then the next t**__**hing he knew was Kathryn was pushed against the locker, having a heated make out session **__**with him. **__**Suddenly he heard something moving, like someone was running but he just pushed it to the back of his mind.**_

_**End flashback**_

**How he knew exactly why she was mad and avoiding him and him isn't just going to act like nothing happened. He's going to do something. Something that will make him gets his girl back.**

The way we used to talk all nightI still get butterflieswhen I go there again...I see the way you used to smileIf only for a whilebut only if I pretend only if I pretendOh Oh

**Troy softly knocked on the balcony door and waited for Gabriella to open it. As he ****hope****, she did but didn't say a single word.**

**"Gabi, I'm really sorry… ****I didn't mean to kiss her. It just ****happen****… I-" Troy rambled but was stopped by Gabriella placed her finger on Troy's lips.**

**"It's ok, Troy. I understand. I know I'm not much of a good girlfriend. So you have the right to do it…" Gabriella sighed as her eyes got teary.**

**"No... Gabi, you're the best girlfriend anyone can ever have. Every guy would kill to get you to be his girlfriend and I'm one of those guys." Troy said and before Gabriella can say anything, he quickly pulled her into a passionate and full love true love kiss.**

**After staying there, in the same position they broke the kiss when oxygen was needed. "You know, kissing me won't work everything…" Gabriella smiled.**

**"But it did this time…" Troy smirked.**

_**Authors Note: **_So what do you think of this one? I kind of rushed the end and I also didn't know how to end it! My mind was completely blank… I hope you like it! Thx for reading! Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
